Information About Baron Zemo (Prologue)
Angela has called the gang over to the bridge for a very important meeting, because they knew the time is almost arrived. Angela: Everyone, thanks for coming. Kiva: No problem, Angela. Angela: Talwyn, if you would.. Talwyn: I hacked into the software and it looks like it have useful information. Ratchet: Are you talking about Zemo's profile? Talwyn: Yes, and the system he is using to hack into a camera back in Far Far Away. Kiva: Okay, what do we got? Clank: Zemo is used to be a colonel in a city called Sokovia. Kiva: Sokovia? I never heard of that place.. Reia: What about the hacking process? Talwyn: It took some dense digging, but it seems he's hijacked a NG-84 encryption system. That's must've how Zemo know about the wedding and his increased intensity to destroy us. Kiva: And attacking my heart first... Reia: Easy, Kiva. Talwyn: To make sure we are fully prepared for the battle ahead, I overheard that there's a tournament called The Hunger Games. Kiva: The Hunger Games??? Talwyn: It's a contest of survival. Each district in Panem has selected a boy and girl to enter. Whoever's last standing wins. Kiva: A contest of survival seems neat. Talwyn: But it's not. In there, it's either kill or be killed. A lot of people expect at least a victor and they mean it, in a serious way possible. Kiva: Yikes... Terra: Yeah, no kidding. Ratchet: Still, it is our only lead. Quorra: Distortion detected. Location: Panem. Ratchet: What?? Already!? Kiva: That can't be good... Reia: Quorra, show the distortion! Quorra: Only one image and one audio recording are shown during the distortion at this time. Kiva: Well, let's see them. Quorra: Standby. - The audio played with an unknown voice yelled out. ???: I'll vonlunteer!! I'll vontunteer in her place. Ratchet: Sounds like someone's been replaced for this tournament. Kiva: That's Katniss' voice. Clank: Someone you know? Kiva: Just a guess. Ratchet: What about the image? Quorra: Displaying now. - The image only shown a gold glove carrying a crown for the Hunger Games. X-23: That looks like the Infinity Gauntlet...but smaller.. Kiva: Clank, what is that? Clank: If my memory banks serve me correctly, I believe that is the Reality Gauntlet. Kiva: What does it do? Clank: It can bend reality upon who wears it. Kiva: What!? Ratchet: Oh no... Kiva: It can do that? Ratchet: Well, where is this thing? Clank: Location: unknown. Kiva: You got to be kidding me... Clank: However, a large power surge is detected when the distortion hit. It all points to the captial in Panem. Ratchet: Reality Gauntlet, huh? Well, we better check this place out. Quorra: ETA to Panem- 9 hours. Ratchet: Get some rest, everyone. Tomorrow, we'll help this Katniss and keep an eye on her. Kiva: Sounds fair. - On her way to the guest room, Kiva spotted Reia heading to the training terminal. Kiva: Reia's getting serious about this... Terra: Yeah, she's been training tirelessly since we are in Switzerland and back. Kiva: Man... Should we talk to her? Terra: I doubt she can hear us, but you can try. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Kiva entered the training arena and finds Reia fights another training robot. Reia used one of her signature moves, 'Super God Shock Flash', and scattered the robot to many pieces, leaving Kiva shocked by Reia's true colors. Kiva: Whoa... Reia: Oh, it's you. Kiva: Terra told me you're training too hard. Reia: I know I'm not supposed to, but I want to keep my promise to you. Kiva: The one back in the prehistoric era? Reia: That's the one. I won't let Zemo hurt you... Kiva: I know you won't, but you don't have to take him on yourself. Reia: (I guess a sister feeling is affecting me more than I thought..) Kiva: That feeling again? Reia: A little.. - Out of nowhere, Kiva hugs her master, to show how much she cares. Kiva: Sometimes...I have that feeling too. Reia: You..do? Kiva: Yeah. We'll help each other find Zemo and take him down. Reia: I already know that he'll attack your heart first. I understand what he means. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. He means he's after both me and Terra to get to you. Kiva: What??? Reia: He'll do whatever it takes to get our bond, but we need to prove him that the bond is more stronger than force alone. Kiva: Yeah, that's right. The power of love conquers all. Reia: Correct. I want to know, have you been practicing your survival skills? Kiva: Yep. Reia: That's good. For this task, you and Sasha will work together to help Katniss. To make this fair, we'll sent two men of your choice to assist you. Kiva: Okay. Reia: And above all, stay alive. This compitition is no laughing matter. Kiva: Alright, master. - Before Kiva can leave the training chamber, Kiva decided who are the two people she is bringing along. Kiva: I think I know who I'm going to bring along. Reia: Who then? Kiva: Terra. Reia: That's one. Anyone else? Kiva: Well, I don't know to be honest.. Reia: Hmm.. In that case, how about Zack? Kiva: Well, he's a nice guy, but I don't think he's capable of this.. Reia: I know this is a bit cheating, but how about Presea? Kiva: Well, how about Ratchet? Reia: Hmm... Come to think of it, he did learn survival skills during his training as a commando. Even if he is selected, we need someone as a leader of the infiltration team to the capital. Category:Scenes